Harry POtter Halloween Spectacular!
by Smart1Hermione
Summary: Harry Ron and Hermione go on the adventure of their lifetimes! No, there isn't Lord Voldemort, other assorted evil wizards, or even a plot line, but it's still terrific!


**Harry Potter's Halloween Spectacular!******

          Once upon a time the was a boy with magical powers. His name was Harry Potter. He was 16 years old and had been attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with his two friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. At Hogwarts Harry has encountered many situations and many of them have been evil. Doesn't Harry need a break???

          I think so.

………………………………………………………………………………...

          "Oy! Harry! Over here!" Yelled Ron as he ran down the corridor to catch up with his friend.

          "Hi Ron, what's the hurry?" asked Harry, walking to Charms.

          "There is a Halloween Party this year!"

          "Yea? So? We have a feast every year."

          "This year, there's a theme."

          "And what is that?"

          "The theme is Muggle Halloween. Dad's going to be so pleased!"

          "Cool, so we'll have to dress up in costumes?"

          "Yes."

          Harry contemplated this. He had never had a Halloween before. Before Hogwarts, Uncle Vernon took Dudley in the many colored costumes (usually homemade because of Dudley's rotund features, he couldn't fit into most of the store bought ones). So while Dudley went trick-or-treating as a candy bar, whale, boat, cardboard box, Aunt Petunia passed out homemade cookies as Harry watched desirably out the window. Later, Dudley would go to a party, or have a party at the house (Harry locked in the closet, of course) and then go out to egg a couple houses.

          "-and the coolest thing is that we have to dress as a muggle would! I have to think… maybe I'll be a dishwasher, or maybe a battery, muggles dress like those, right?"

          "Yeah, Ron, those are great ideas…"

          "Hey, or maybe…"

*

          "Hermione, guess what I just heard!" asked Hermione's roommate, Lavender Brown, who had just walked into the dorm, plopping on her bed.

          "What?" asked Hermione, who was brushing her hair.

          "We're going to have a Halloween Party! It's themed muggle! It's gonna be just like home, because you were brought up like a muggle, right? What do we do during muggle Halloween?"

          "Well, we dress up as people we aren't usually, like scary things, murderers, ghosts, witches- oops, well, when I dressed up for Halloween, I thought witches we scary. No offense"

          "None taken, continue"

          "At night, all the kids go out, knock on their neighbor's doors and say 'trick or treat' and the neighbor would give them candy."

          "Free candy?"

          "Yep."

          "What's with the trick or treat part?"

          "Well, you ask for treats, or you will pull a trick on your neighbor, like, egg their house, or cover their house in toilet paper."

          "That's stupid"

          "Yes, it is, but you still get free candy till July."

          "Oh, I like this."

          "We'll probably not do that, we'll probably have a party, just dance around in our costumes."

          "What are you going to dress up as?"

          "I don't know. Last time, when I was ten, I went as Lady Jane Grey"

          "Ewww!" squealed Lavender. 

          " That's the point of Halloween, to be a mystical character or a gross one."

          "Well, I want to be a Elf from Lord of the Rings, I want to be Galadriel"

          "Yea, that'll work"

          " Cool!"

          Hermione put down the brush and said, " Lavender, I got to go to the library, see you at dinner"

          "Bye"

*

          "Harry, Harry!" squealed Neville down the hallway.

          "What? Neville?" asked Ron.

          "I just heard-"

          "We know"

          "That-

          "We know"

          "We-"

          "Shut up Neville, we already know about the Halloween party"

          "Oh, I wanted to sound important"

          "Where exactly are we going?"

          "the library, I need to drop off a couple books."

          And then Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville, all collided into each other.  


End file.
